warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Collegia Titanica
Page under reconstruction. Please don't edit. Thank you. The Collegia Titanica is the division of the Adeptus Mechanicus that includes the Legions composed of Titans, the colossal Imperial war machines that are the most powerful engines of war in the Imperium of Man. The Collegia is also more rarely known as the Adeptus Titanicus ( a contraction of "Adeptus Mechanicus Collegia Titanica") Born of a time when the first temples to the Omnissiah were raised on Mars, the Collegia Titanica of the Adeptus Mechanicus is the personification of the military might of the Imperium. Bristling with macro cannons and missile launchers capable of wreaking terrible destruction upon an enemy, they dominate the battlefields and are a testimony to the consummate skills of the Tech-priests of the Cult Mechanicus. All Titans are organised into units called Titan Legions. The Titan Legions are each based on Forge Worlds and remain under the direct control of the Adeptus Mechanicus, who jealously guard these mighty machines and have the power to sanction which war zones they will commit their forces to. It is this power that gives the rulers of the Adeptus Mechanicus much of their influence when it comes to determining when the armies of the Imperium will fight. It is a power which is coveted by other factions on Terra – especially the Ecclesiarchy who would dearly love the reliable support of Titans for their wars of faith. The Titan Legions of the Adeptus Mechanicus are amongst the most powerful military entities within the Imperium of Man. Ancient and implacable, the Titan war machines they command are colossal engines of war, rightly known as God-Machines to some, the smallest of which are mighty enough to destroy an entire tank squadron in a span of seconds or level a city block. Each Titan Legion is its own warrior order inextricably linked to the Forge World (or worlds) on which it is based, fierce and proud, with its own historic alliances and rivalries, and its own unique character. History of the Collegia Titanica holding the line against Traitor Titan Legions]] supporting a Space Marines advance]] During the Age of Terra the human race advanced beyond its ancient pre-industrial past to obtain spacefaring capability. During this ancient time, Mankind began to slowly settle the habitable worlds in its own solar system and in the star systems near its homeworld using massive sublight starships. Mars was one of the first colony worlds that was located near the Cradle of Humanity. But during the massive exodus into space to colonise the unknown reaches of the galaxy, interstellar space travel and communications became erratic as Warp Storms became more frequent and more intense as the birth pangs of the Chaos God Slaanesh roiled the Immaterium. Billions eventually died as a result of the wars and starvation that ran rampant during this dark period, which is known to Imperial savants as the Age of Strife. Mars eventually found itself cut off from Terra and all the other human-settled worlds during this period, and its leaders could no longer acquire sufficient food or resources to accommodate its large population. Mars was soon consumed by strife as its society drifted into anarchy and a new revolutionary idea began to spread amongst its people, a religion focused on the technology needed to ensure survival. This was the Cult Mechanicus dedicated to the worship of the Machine God. Under the direction of the Mechanicus' Tech-priests, the cultists set about restoring order to their world. When the Tech-Priests of Mars built their first temples to the Machine God and finally restored order to the Red Planet after the Long Night had passed, they also laid the basis for one of the future military arms of the Cult Mechanicus, known as the Titan Legions. The vast robotic fighting machines they built to withstand the hostile environment of their homeworld were called Titans. Since that bygone era, the Titan Legions have become the backbone of the armies of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Once the Mechanicus agreed to join with Terra and forge the Imperium after the signing of the Treaty of Mars, their power came to serve the God-Emperor, who the Mechanicus recognise as the Omnissiah, the physical avatar of the Machine God. Bristling with weaponized turrets and possessing potent weapons capable of levelling fortresses and obliterating entire armies of enemy troops, the Titans became the ponderous battleships of the battlefield. Revered for their technological advancement and connection to the Machine God's divinity, Titans have a holiness invested in them by virtue of their antiquity and technical complexity. To the Tech-Priests of Mars the Titans represent something more than just fighting machines, and are seen as a personal aspect of their beloved Omnissiah. When the Cult Mechanicus took to the stars, hoping to find remnants of human knowledge lost to history, they settled on worlds throughout the galaxy. Founding new colonies of the Cult Mechanicus, each of these so-called Forge Worlds became a replica of Mars with its temples to the Machine God, enormous spiring hive cities and innumerable factories and manufactorums. Each of these new worlds was protected by its own Titan Legion. On Terra, once the Warp Storms abated after the birth of Slaanesh, a new age of rebuilding and resurgence began, the Age of the Imperium. Conquering the various techno-barbarians and warlords that ruled Terra, a far-sighted visionary rose from the ashes. His knowledge of past technologies astounded all who spoke to him. Known only as the Emperor, this great leader of Mankind united the warring people of Terra and prepared to launch his Great Crusade -- the great reconquest of the galaxy with his genetically-engineered Legiones Astartes at the forefront. Treaty of Mars ]] When the Emperor began his Great Crusade to reunite the worlds of Mankind the first human colony he encountered was the Red Planet, Mars. Heralded by all those who met him as the Omnissiah, the Machine God incarnate, some within the Cult Mechanicus were not entirely pleased with this turn of events. A few of these malcontents incited a short and bloody insurrection against those within the Cult who called for an alliance with the Emperor, but eventually the opposition was crushed and Mars and Terra were finally reunited after millennia of separate development by the Treaty of Mars. This agreement formally founded the Imperium of Man as an alliance between Terra and the Mechanicus. With the massive human resources of Terra and the colossal technical and industrial power of Mars, the Emperor could begin his mighty enterprise of reconquering the galaxy on a firm foundation. Many long-forgotten planets were liberated and many more worlds were settled anew. Over the next 200 Terran years the Imperium of Man rapidly expanded across the galaxy. Forge Worlds throughout the galaxy were finally able to reestablish communications with Mars once the Great Crusade began and many scientific advances and discoveries of lost technologies were spread across the Imperium as a result. The acknowledgement of Mars as the preeminent centre of the Cult Mechanicus and leader of the Forge Worlds was reaffirmed and Mechanicus spacecraft began to travel between the worlds of the Imperium regularly. The considerable might of the Forge Worlds, including their Titan Legions, were soon added to the forces of the Great Crusade itself. Horus Heresy The Great Crusade continued to expand outwards, until the Imperium encompassed nearly the entire galaxy. At that time a new and unexpected threat emerged to challenge Mankind's dominance over the galaxy. This was the rebellion that would be known to later ages as the Horus Heresy. This revolt was instigated and led by Warmaster Horus, the greatest and most beloved of the Emperor's sons, the Primarchs. The rebellion began on the farthest Eastern Fringes of the galaxy with the Warmaster's virus-bombing of those Space Marines whose loyalties to him were suspect on the world of Istvaan III, and soon took hold amongst half of the Space Marine Legions and many of the Titan Legions serving under the command of the Warmaster. Schism of Mars ]] It is not entirely clear how Horus managed to turn such a significant percentage of the armies under his command against the Emperor, but he was known to be a very skilled and persuasive leader who commanded immense personal loyalty amongst his subordinates. But even before the opening stages of his planned insurrection occurred, he knew he would have to secure the support of the Adeptus Mechanicus and their superior technology and weapons if he was to defeat the Emperor and conquer the galaxy. Horus won over the loyalty of many of the Mechanicus' Tech-Adepts after promising them the lost secrets of ancient Standard Template Construct (STC) technology that had been recovered from the worlds of the recently subjugated Auretian Technocracy by the Sons of Horus Legion. The climate on Mars was full of discontent during this tumultuous time. There were tense relations between the various Techno-Magi with sporadic outbreaks of espionage and violence being committed against the various forges that represented the primary sociopolitical units of Mars. There were even unconfirmed suspicions that the Titan Legions had already secretly chosen sides in case of a potential conflict. Regulus, the Adeptus Mechanicus' representative to Horus who had already thrown in his lot with the Warmaster, was sent to Mars to secure the tentative support of the Fabricator-General of Mars, Kelbor-Hal. Regulus convinced the Fabricator-General of the Warmaster's resolve to support increased autonomy for the Mechanicus against the autocratic rule of the Emperor. As a show of his appreciation for the Fabricator-General's support, Horus provided information to Kelbor-Hal that allowed the Mechanicus to open a repository of forbidden knowledge known as the Vaults of Moravec, which had been sealed for a thousand years. The Emperor himself had decreed that the vaults never be opened, for they contained innumerable artefacts of technology that had been fashioned or corrupted by the malign power of Chaos. But the deal was struck, and the Fabricator-General accepted Horus' proposal and joined forces with the Warmaster, assisting the Traitors with all of the technology of Mankind at his disposal. When this repository was reopened, there was all manner of forbidden arcane knowledge and weaponry that had obviously been tainted by the corrupting influence of Chaos stored within. Soon the corruption spread throughout the forges and temples across the Red Planet as scrap code -- Chaos-contaminated digital source code that was infected with an arcane computer virus -- infested the logi-stacks and Cogitator (computer) archives of the Adeptus Mechanicus, causing literal Chaos to emerge in any Cogitator system that was networked to one of its infected counterparts. The Fabricator General and his Dark Mechanicum allies used this disruption to marshal the strength of their forces, intent on bringing the rule of Mars firmly under their control. Infected by this vicious scrap code, the Titans of Legio Agravides and the Legio Fortidus met their end when their reactors went critical and exploded, destroying their fortresses and eliminating these once-proud Titan Legions from the roster of Loyalist forces. In later years, this night would become known in Mechanicus legends as the Death of Innocence. '' clashes with the Legio Tempestus]] Later histories would record that the first blow of the Martian civil war was struck against Magos Mattias Kefra, whose forge city in the Sinus Sabaeus region was housed within the Madler Crater. Titans of the Legio Magna marched from the southern Noachis region and within minutes had smashed down the gates of Kefra's forge. Howling engines daubed in red, orange, yellow and black, decorated with flaming horned skull devices, ran amok within the high walls of the crater, crushing everything living beneath them and destroying thousands of standard years of accumulated wisdom in a fury of fire. Vast libraries burned and weapon shops that served the Imperial Army troops of the Solar Guard were reduced to molten slag as the indiscriminate slaughter continued long into the night, the Legio Magna's trumpeting warhorns sounding like the atavistic screams of primitive savages. Amid the Athabasca Valles, the war machines of the Legio Ignatum and the Burning Stars Legion fought in bloody close quarters through the teardrop landforms caused by catastrophic flooding in an earlier, ancient age of the Red Planet. Neither force could gain the advantage, nor could either claim victory, so after a night’s undignified scrapping, both withdrew to lick their wounds. Along the borders of the Lunae Palus and Arcadia regions, what previously had been simply a heated debate between the partisans of the Emperor and Horus erupted into outright civil warfare as Princeps Ulriche of the Death Stalkers unleashed his engines upon the fortress of Maxen Vledig’s Legio Honorum. Caught by surprise, the Legio Honorum lost nineteen Titans in the first hour of battle, before withdrawing into the frozen wastes of the Mare Boreum and seeking refuge in the dune fields of Olympia Undae. Their calls for reinforcement went unanswered, for all of Mars was tearing itself apart as the plague of war spread across the planet in a raging firestorm, a conflict known as the Schism of Mars by later generations. The Fabricator-General's betrayal had only begun to unfold, and would soon see the Dark Mechanicus and the Traitor Titans of Mars joining Horus in open war against the Emperor on Terra itself. Battle of Terra lay siege to the Imperial Palace]] The siege of Terra by the Traitor forces of Horus began with an orbital bombardment by the Warmaster's fleet as the prelude to invasion. After days of shelling, the Astartes of the Traitor Legions landed on the surface of Terra in Drop Pods and advanced on the two spaceports nearest the location of the Imperial Palace to secure them in preparation for the main landings of the Traitor forces. Elements from five of the Traitor Legions participated in the battle, aided by Traitor forces already on the surface. Despite the brave efforts of the Loyalists, the Eternity Wall and the Lion's Gate Spaceports fell within hours to the Forces of Chaos. With them secured, Horus' remaining troops in the Traitor Legions and their Traitor Imperial Army and Dark Mechanicus support forces landed en masse, and the hulking transports carried thousands of troops each. They also brought to the battlefield the terrible Traitor Titans that served the Warmaster's cause and had been infected with the daemonic spirits of Chaos. The transports' immense size made them prime targets for Terra's defence lasers. Although many of the Traitor landing craft were destroyed in-atmosphere, notably the transport vessel of the Legio Damnatus, many more made it to the surface, disgorging yet more soldiers, main battle tanks and Traitor Titans to add to the besieger's strenght. They met stiff resistance from the Loyalists as the Imperial defenders knew that the survival of their homeworld, their Emperor, and the entirety of the human race rested on their shoulders. The siege of the Imperial Palace then began in earnest. Three times the Forces of Chaos scaled the walls, and three times were hurled back by the defenders. Frustrated at this lack of progress, Horus granted the Legio Mortis the singular honour of breaching the walls of the Imperial Palace, amongst which defenders were the Titans of the Collegia Titanica and their hated rivals -- the Legio Ignatum. Using the many powerful weapons at their disposal, they eagerly set about the task. By virtue of their insane fury they accomplished this near-suicidal endeavour, despite suffering the losses of over thirty Titans in one evening of fierce fighting. The Chaos ''Warlord''-class Titans broke the outer walls and let inwards a flood of Traitors. But ultimately, the Traitors' assault failed as the final events of the Heresy played out aboard the Warmaster's own flagship, the Vengeful Spirit. The Emperor triumphed during the confrontation between himself and the Chaos-corrupted Horus, but only at the cost of his own mortal wounding.The majority of the Traitor Legions scattered following this disastrous defeat, and the Imperial forces gave chase, unleashing the period known as the Scouring. Hunted and pursued, system by system, the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions and the Traitor Titan Legions eventually were driven into the Eye of Terror and the worlds they occupied were reconquered by the Imperium. Post Heresy Following the Horus Heresy, the Collegia Titanica continued to serve the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperium, bringing its might to bear where it was deemed required. Throughout the Heresy, past rivalries between certain Legions aggravated into outright hatred as they found themselves on opposing sides. For millennia they continued to battle the Traitors at every opportunity, and one of their most significant assignments is bearing vigil over the Eye of Terror and guarding Imperial Space from chaotic raids and Black Crusades. The Collegia Titanica also protects the Imperium from Xenos incursions and other threats. Although because of their autonomy they are generally not concerned with internal quarrels between Imperium's servants, sometimes they do interfere at the behest of their Mechanicus masters, whatever their motives may be. Notable Campaigns *'Siege of Vraks (813-830.M41)' - During the infamous Siege of Vraks, the Legio Astorum Titan battlegroup provided the Imperial 88th Siege Army with its heaviest armour and firepower. Deploying 22 Titans of the Reaver and Warhound classes, the commitment of this battlegroup in support of the 12th Line Korps was the decisive factor in breaking through the inner defence lines during the Kagori offensive on Vraks Prime. The High Princeps Rand Drauca and the Warp Runners continued to support the campaign on Vraks on numerous occasions, and were heavily engaged again when the Red Scorpions Chapter captured the breach in the curtain wall, matching weapons and armour with the Traitor Titans of the ''Legio Vulcanum'' I. The exact numbers of enemy Titans was not identified, although post-battle reports claim 14 enemy ''Warhound''-class Titans and ''Reaver''-class Titans were destroyed during the campaign. As such, the Legio Vulcanum paid a heavy price for its involvement, and the Legio Astorum can claim a famous victory over their ancient enemy. *'The Badab War (912-913.M41)' - The Chapter Master of the Astral Claws, Lufgt Huron, the "Tyrant of Badab," sought to have the Badab Sector secede from the Imperium of Man in protest against the Imperium's continued attempts to use the resources of the Badab Sector outside the region rather than dedicating them fully to the defeat of the Forces of Chaos and Xenos threats that emerged constantly in the Maelstrom Zone. This major rebellion involved several Space Marine Chapters who turned Renegade and sided with the Tyrant in his mad cause. The world of Angstrom was a highly militant minor Forge World containing a significantly independent Adeptus Mechanicus presence situated at the edge of the Maelstrom Zones, and by this web of kinship the Legio Crucius became involved in the Badab War's savage closing battles. The Legio Crucius forces deployed to the siege of Badab Primaris itself, comprised of three full maniples of Titans, some fifteen war machines in all, commanded by the ''Warlord''-class Titan Hell's Daughter and the High Princeps Cadmon Krom. The Titans' principal task in the battle was to smash heavy defence points in Badab Primaris' hive cities and industrial zones and crush major pockets of resistance where encountered, a mission they undertook with great relish, fully living up to their Legion's long-standing reputation as savage city-breakers and world burners. The Legio Crucius accounted for untold casualties and devastated the remaining Secessionist heavy armoured forces. The Legion suffered only three losses during the engagement despite the heavy resistance they encountered, and managed to recover all but one of their wrecked Titans in the anarchic retreat from the planet. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka launched a second and even more massive Ork WAAAGH! to conquer the Imperial world of Armageddon in 998.M41. As the battles raged on the planet, Ghazghkull unleashed another of his carefully prepared surprises. Incredibly, dozens of Ork Roks (asteroid fortresses) began to descend from orbit. The Roks made landings in the verdant equatorial jungles of the world and across the continents of Armageddon Primus and Secundus. Many were lost to ground fire or accidents but each one that survived became a bastion for the Orks, a rallying point and a ready-made fortress. Besides their formidable armaments, the Roks contained giant teleport arrays. These were employed to teleport down Ork reinforcements, including Gargants and heavy artillery, in an endless stream. Commissar Yarrick personally led attacks by Regiments of Cadian Shock Troops supported by the Titans of the Legio Ignatum and Legio Metalica which destroyed several of these fortresses. During a ten-day battle that raged over the Diabolus manufactorum complex and proved to be one of the most fierce of the Third War for Armageddon, Titans from the Legio Crucius engaged the Gargants of the Warlords Burzuruk and Skarfang. Six Titans and eight Gargants were utterly destroyed in the fighting and many others needed months of repairs before they could fight again. The Diabolus complex was wrecked during the battle, its foundries and machine shops blasted apart or crushed underfoot by giant fighting machines. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When the Forces of Chaos assaulted the world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, the Titan Legions stationed on the worlds surrounding the Eye of Terror helped in the defense of that beleaguered Imperial Fortress World. Many other Legions, a number of them in their entire strenght, were transfered there to face the chaotic onslaught. Organisation of the Legio Astorum]] ]] of the Legio Astorum]] Titans are organised into Divisiones and further into Legions (sometimes called "Orders"). A Titan Legion is a grouping of Titans under the command of a Grand Master, originating from a common Forge World or worlds, and thus bound by a common heritage, tradition and school of thought, each possessing a distinctive code of conduct and their own predilection in regard to particular battlefield operation and employed tactics, certain preference for given weapons as well as uniform design and Titan decorations, different names for the ranks used by other Orders, unique colours and heraldry, as well as other peculiarities. All of this variety is within certain limits, as Legions may not, for example, change the existing system of ranks and chain of command, however, they still possess much liberty in their mode of operation -- similar, in ways, to the Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Some Titan Legions were created to fulfill specific battlefield roles, such as siege works or conducting combat in special conditions, and this are geared appropriately, both in terms of equipment and mindset. The Collegia Titanica is the military arm of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and are beholden to the Tech-priests. By virtue of the autonomy of the Mechanicus, the Titan Legions answer only to them. Their deployments and assignments are exclusively decided by the Mechanicus Magi, each has to be authorised by the ruling lords of an Order's home Forge World, and this is an ability which gives them much influence over when and where Imperial armies will fight. On the battlefield, this still proves true, as Titans may not be issued orders by other commanders, be ther Imperial Guard or Space Marine officers. A Titan battlegroup's actions will only be decided, listed in order of seniority, by their commanding Princeps, a ranking Magos of the Mechanicus accompanying them, or even in some situations, by the lords of the Forge World the Legion hails from. Although a high-ranking Tech-priest holds authority over a Titan Princeps, respecting their tactical knowledge and experience, the latter would be given much freedom in their actions on the field. The Magos, however, will interfere when he or she deems it necessary, for example ordering the battlegroup to withdraw from a world when in order to avoid unnecessary Titan losses. There is one exception to the above -- a member of the Inquisition has the power to commandeer Titans already on the field and directly issue them orders, as well as to requisition the deployment of a Titan battlegroup from a Forge World. Although perfectly authorised to such measures, a wise Inquisitor will be careful when confronting such powerful Adepts of the Imperium, even more so because the Cult Mechanicus is fiercely protective of their Titans. The number of Orders and Individual Titans the Collegia Titanica operates is unknown, however, their ranks can be presumed to be vast. the Collegia Titanica has many deployments on its hands, protecting the Imperium not only from the vile Traitors, but from Xenos forces and other threats as well. Indeed, the Divisio Militaris deploys over a hundred Titan Legions to watch over the Eye of Terror alone, and the galaxy harbours many more threats to humanity that require the attention of the Titan Orders. In addition to these duties, the Collegia Titanica Legions also take on expeditions which lead them away from the boundaries of the Imperium -- bringing new worlds into the Imperial fold, aiding Rogue Traders and Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator fleets. The number of Titans in a single Legion varies greatly, some possessing as few as a dozen, and others having over a hundred. Battle losses take decades or even centuries to replace, as the construction of a new Titan is a long and extremely labourious process for the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Warlord is the most commonly found class of Titan amongst the forces of the Imperium, the Warhound is the smallest, utilised for scouting and flanking purposes, and between them stands the Reaver-class Titan Emperor Battle Titans are by far the most formidable types of Titans, but an increasingly rare sight on the battlefields of the 41st Millenium. Titan Legions are deployed only in the most vital campaigns of the Imperium and on battlefields that will allow them to unleash the full power of their colossal weaponry. Operation Over the long millenia of constant warfare, the Legions of the Collegia Titanica have developed their own tried and tested tactics and battle formations, many of which are based around the "Maniple". This is a configuration based on Reaver- and Warhound- class Titans, consisting of at least three machines, one of the the commander's -- the most senior Princeps' available -- Reaver, designated as "Prime". in a Maniple, the Warhounds stride ahead of the Reavers, finding and marking primary targets to be destroyed by the advancing Titans. Some Titan battlegroups are in fact Maniples, and if such a force finds need to divide its strength, it will create smaller units of near-identical configuration called Demi-Maniples. The Tech-priests accompanying a Titan battlegroup carry with them the equipment necessary to accomodate fighting Titans, and, in addition to mundane battlefield maintenance and resupplying, have the means to conduct minor repairs and to service them. The Tech-priests can facilitate the rearming of Titans in the vent of their original weapon's destruction, or refit them with ordnance better suited for the task they face and allowing them to cope with changing battlefield conditions. Damaged Titans are taken after battle to the Tech-priests' facilities for repairs, but if during the course of fighting one of them sustains grave injury it will be withdrawn as soon as possible so as to avoid its untimely death, and given to the care of the Tech-adepts. If they prove unable to assuage the battered machine's pain, they will secure the Ravaged Titan and it to their home Forge World, where it may be given appropriate care. Despite such precautions, the God Machines occasionally do fall in combat, much to the grief of the Cult Mechanicus and in particular the crews and staff that accompanied them. When a campaign is running its course, although saddened, the Forge World will send new Titans to replace the battlefield losses and to continue the fight. The Divisiones The Collegia Titanica has four divisions, the Divisio Mandati, the Divisio Telepathica, the Divisio Investigatus, and most importantly, the Divisio Militaris, which is the main fighting force of the Collegia Titanica. the Divisiones are further divided into a number of "Legions" or "Orders": groupings of Titans bound by a common heritage such as the Legio Ignatum or the Legio Gryphonicus. Each Order is a self-contained unit headed by an officer with the rank of Grand Master. Divisio Militaris The Orders of the Divisio Militaris (or as they are more commonly called, the Military Orders) are the main military force of the Collegia Titanica, and each includes its own support staff in addition to its Titans. Each Legion is based on its own Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World -- most Forge Worlds maintaining one, though others are known to harbour a larger number -- Mars itself having three. Although their home Forge Worlds are technically their bases, the Legions are actually stationed throughout the galaxy, guarding vulnerable locations across the Imperium. Many Legions are stationed near the Eye of Terror, ready to combat their chaotic counterparts. Some of the Military Orders are highly specialised forces, created for example to deal with siege works or combat in exotic planetary environments. Divisio Mandati The Titan Orders of the Mandati are known as "Executive Orders." They travel in vast temple-spacecraft, responsible for bringing the Pax Imperia to isolated worlds of the Imperium. Each temple ship carries between two and five of the immense Emperor Battle Titans, as well as priests, regular troops, maintenance adepts and support personnel. Each Emperor Titan in the Divisio is its own self-contained unit, carrying members of the Adeptus Arbites, the Inquisition and the other organizations of the Adeptus Terra. With an Emperor Titan as their platform, servants of the Imperium can be very persuasive, and if that fails, possess more than enough ordnance to cross their point. It is through this combination of persuasion and vast firepower that to the many worlds in their care the Pax Imperia is brought. Some of the Executive Orders never leave the boundaries of Imperial space, confined to the dioceses left to their care. the Elite of the Divisio Mandati's Legions are known as "Missionary Orders" -- they travel beyond the borders of the Imperium, often accompanying Rogue Traders discovering new worlds and regions of space. Divisio Telepathica Being highly specialised, the Divisio Telepathic is somewhat smaller than the Divisiones Mandati and Militaris. the Divisio Telepathica is responsible for the dreaded Psi-Titans, whom, judging by their known deployments, are specially designed to combat the Forces of Chaos and Traitor Titans. Its Orders are called the "Telepath Orders", each operating from a secret Forge World near the heart of the Imperium. The existence of Chaos is a closesy held secret of the Imperium, as are all those organisations like the Ordo Malleus and the Grey Knights devoted to combating it. Since nearly nothing is known of the Divisio Telepathica, and because of their presumed dedication to combating the Ruinous Powers, it is not unlikely that it ranks amongst those esteemed servants of the Imperium. Divisio Investigatus The Divisio Investigatus is the scientific research and development division of the Collegia Titanica. Its role is to construct the many Titans of all the Orders, and to engineer and test improvements in Titan technology. At times, a Research Order takes part in battle so that it can test its new designs under proper combat conditions. the Divisio Investigatus Orders favour the ''Warlord''-class Titans, as their well-known handling characteristics and capabilities make them an ideal test-bed for the Divisio's new devices. Crew '' on board their machine]] A Titan's crew consists of its Princeps, who is the most senior officer on board and is in overall command of the machine, the Moderati, who under the Princeps' supervision operate some of the Titan's systems, and a Tech-priest who monitors its functions, its plasma reactor and cares for its well-being. Additionally, the Titan is fitted with several Servitors hard-wired into its circuitry, whose purpose is to aid the Tech-adept in tending the machine. The Princeps and Moderati, who are linked to the Titan's Mind Impulse Unit (MIU), reside in the bridge located in the machine's head, whereas the Tech-priest will conduct his work in a chamber located at the Titan's apex, monitoring the robust reactor and other systems. Occasionally, a Legion's Grand Master will take to the field, and in such an event, his presence can be indicated by a banner bearing the symbol of his Order's Divisio. The crewmen are all members of the Cult Mechanicus, and even though they bear separate military ranks, they defer to the orders of powerful Adeptus Mechanicus Magi. As a result of the battles they come through together and because of their linking to the Mind Impulse Units, Princeps and Moderati are often more closely knit than families. Being linked to the MIU can also be dangerous and even lethal, as the potent machine spirit of a Titan can wreck an unprepared individual's conciousness and drive them to madness. Damage to the system's circuitry can cause the MIU to go haywire, and in such circumstances, the luckiest are killed instantly by the psychic shock, while the rest are reduced to gibbering lunatics. Most of the crews' MIU's are equipped with manual emergency cut-offs, however, sometimes the Moderati and Princeps are not able to utilise them quickly enough to avoid the damage. MIU links are attached via socket connectors in the cranium and neck, or in the body armour the crew wear. The cuirass' role is to shield them from seccondary damage caused by shrapnel and impacts, and it additionally contains power and life support units, also attached by cords to external devices. These umbilicals have many redundant channels, so that if any one is severed in the heat of battle, they can easily take its place, making sure that nothing impedes the crew's ability to fight. Princeps ]] A Princeps is the senior officer in command of a Titan, and other crewmen are subordinate to him. Princeps are men and women of exceptional willpower, which is required to enter a mind-link with a Titan and maintain their sanity intact amidst the roaring spirit of destruction housed within the Adamantium giants. Although Moderati are also exposed to this, the Princeps has to bear the full brunt of such mental onslaught and bind the Titan to his or her will. Individuals like these are a great rarity, and one of the tasks the Collegia Titanica carries out is to discover them wherever they can be found, in the entire Cult Mechanicus and beyond, within the broader Imperial population, and train them to serve aboard the Titans. Such mindlink is very intimate, and the Titan and Princeps leave an imprint in each other's conciousness, growing increasingly alike over time. Moderati ]] A Moderatus is a junior officer serving aboard a Titan, whose purpose is to perform certain functions of the machine in their commander's stead – e.g. operating the weapon systems, monitoring auspex feedback or battlefield tactical displays – as most Princeps can't bear the mental tumult of controlling all of a Titan's systems, and those who do, only so for short periods of time. Moderati are thusly essential to the efficient operation of the colossal war engines. Like their commanders, they are linked to the Titan's Mind Impulse Units, though not on such an immersive level. As a result of this, however, Moderati possess the necessary qualifications, and with time of their service, they may eventually one day be promoted to become Princeps themselves. Tech-priests attending to his war machine]] The Tech-priests are charged with maintaining the Titan during the course of a battle, monitoring the state of the unstable and dangerous plasma reactor which is used to satiate the great machine's colossal power requirements, making sure that there is enough output to operate as many systems as possible, and that a catastrophic meltdown has no occurence. In addition, the Tech-priest will tend to other devices present on the Titan, guaranteeing that they function to their best ability. Amongst those devices are the Void Shield generators, which are a Titan's first line of defence. In the process of deflecting and absorbing hits, the generators build up a large excess of power, which eventually will cause them to shut down to prevent damage. A Tech-priest will attempt to withdraw as much as possible, at the same time carefully monitoring the reactor, so that the Titan does not take a direct hit. Such a time comes, however, when the Void Shields fail, and the God Machine sustains structural damage. In such an event, the Tech-priest will immediately make sure that the reactor does not threaten meltdown, attempt to bring the Void Shield generators back on line, and then scan through the Titan searching for systems which have been disabled by damage, and try to repair them. In all these tasks, the Tech-priest is assisted by a number of servitors hard-wired into the machine. Reverence To the Cult Mechanicus, Titans are incarnations of the Machine God in the material realm, have a holiness invested in them by virtue of their antiquity and technical complexity, and the Tech-Priests proclaim their divine nature by word and ritual. A thousand times blessed and consecrated with the holiest unguents, a Titan is a towering, walking idol to the Adepts of the Machine God. Many see the honour of serving aboard a Titan as an opportunity to serve the Omnissiah in person, and there is no greater service a mere mortal can perform. Prior to being sent into battle, ceremonies are performed and the war engines are blessed. Exotic creatures are slain and their blood used to annoint the each Titan's foot -- symbolic that they would lay blood at the Emperor's feet. During these rituals a senior Tech-priest will sprinkle the machine with sanctified oils and recite passages of the Prima Incubatoria. These rites serve to rouse the Titan's spirit and prepare it for battle. A holy engine of destruction, a Titan's death is greatly saddening to all in the Cult Mechanicus. When one of their number falls, the rest will attempt to recover its ravaged hull and send it to their home Forge World, which will mourn its passing and toil a bell for each Titan lost. Heraldry Each Titan bears a distinctive and unique set of symbols. The Titan Legions use a complex and largely archaic system of decorations, icons and insignia to record a machine's past, as well as dedicating its Machine Spirit to the Emperor. Amongst those are banners flown from the Titan as well as markings and heraldry etched on the Titan's hull. Note that these specifications only pertain to a certain standard amongst Titan Legions, as the Orders, and to lesser extent individual machines and their crews, have much freedom in designing their own decorations. Crew Badges and Uniforms The uniforms and insignia of a Titan crew are largely specific to a given Order, as they are entirely entitled to create their own designs. The body armour, in addition to granting protection, only has to accomodate two functions – allow for linking to the Mind Impulse Unit, and contain the necessary power and life support systems. Usually, a crewmember's rank badge will be displayed on his left shoulder, whereas the Order badge will be shown on the right. Some Orders also use a chest badge, and the symbol of a crewmember's rank will be attached to or hanging on a short chain from it. Personal decorations are not uncommon, especially amongst Moderati who mark their kill on their left sleeves. It is also common practise for Princeps to add their Titan's honours to his uniform. Some Legions, however, choose not to display any decorations and insignia on their uniforms, believing that the markings their Titans bear convey all the required information. Ranks The Titan crewmen, excepting the attendant Tech-priest, are divided into four ranks. These are, in order of seniority, the Moderatus, the Princeps, the Senior Princeps, and the Order's Grand Master. Although such an event would be rather unlikely, in theory a Moderatus can advance through the ranks and one day become a Grand Master himself. The Moderati rank badge is in the shape of plain circle surrounding a hollowed out geometric shape – if the Order the crewman belongs to utilises chest badges, in the amulet attached to it this shape will be socketed with a phased crystal gem which is used as a key to the Titan's controls. The Princeps and Senior Princeps also bear similar insignia, however the circles around their gems have lugs added – four and twelve, respectively. A Grand Master's rank badge is unknown, however, when one takes to the field aboard his Titan and wishes to make his presence apparent, he is entitled to fly a banner bearing his Divisio's symbol. Some Orders use different names for these ranks, though, none is entitled to change the system itself – for example, some Legions designate a Senior Princeps as a 'High Princeps'. Hull Markings The Titan hulls are richly inscribed and decorated, as befits physical avatars of the Omnissiah. This grows more true over time, as they are awarded honours for their performance on the battlefield, and their crews never miss an opportunity to etch a new commendation on the machine. The war engines also bear the personal heraldry of their Princeps. In the event of their death, the old commander's emblem would be removed and the new one's painted in its place. The standard place for these heraldic sigils are, for Reaver-class Titans, the kneepads, or for Warhound-class Titans, The carapace hulls or leg plates. Although the colour scheme is constant for all Titans in a Legion, the decorations they bear are not. Machines of similar names (e.g Canis Primus, Canis Secundus) will bear similar decorations, however, since those are very much the indication of the individual Titan, no two can be alike. The war engine's head will often be incribed with the name of the Titan, or, barring that, the name of the Legion. The hull will also display a gilded dedication to the Emperor, along with the Purity Seals the machine has earned during its service. Titans can also be seen bearing identification marks. They are symbols etched on the Titans legs where they can be clearly seen by ground level troops and provide them with information on what class of a Titan is towering over them. The Warhound identification mark is a rectangular shape standing on four unevenly spaced vertical legs, The Reaver mark is an axe facing leftwards, and the Warlord mark are two crossed axes. Imperator-class Titan identification marks are presently unlisted in Imperial records. Banners The Banners flown from the Titan contain much information on its origin, history and feats, its past and present, the information essential to what the Titan is. They are very much prized relics in their own right, and will be taken down from the machines to which they belong prior to battle in order to preserve them. This means that for most of the time, the Banners are stored on the Legion's homeworld, or follow the Titans on their deployments to warzones, stashed safely behind the front lines in the resupply and refit facilities set up by the Techpriests accompanying the god machines. Honour Banners '' Princeps Honour Banner]] The Honour Banner is the most prominent banner flown from a Titan. bearing the symbol of the Order it belongs to, displaying the rank of the Princeps in command of the Titan, containing a litany of deliverance from danger , listing the individual Titan's honours gained and battles won. The Honour Banner has the following form: it is split into two horizontal bands on the top of the Banner, the rest being split into two vertical bands of equal size. The left vertical band is further split in a similar fashion, one horizontal band on top and two vertical bands. The larger horizontal bands bear, top to bottom, the emblem of the Titan Legion the machine belongs to, and the name of its home Forge World. Some Orders, however, choose to display the Legion's name instead, and some individual Titan Banners can be seen displaying their revered machine's name altogether. Further, the right vertical band contains a listing of the battles the Titan participated in and won (likely under its current Princeps), broken down by the type of enemy they faced – these markings being entirely invented by a given Order. On the left vertical band, the top horizontal section displays the rank of the Princeps in command of the Titan, as well recording past Princeps, if only by number. On the leftmost vertical band, the Titan's individual honours are listed in the form of arrayed "T" symbols. The vertical section located to the right contains a litany of deliverance from danger, and dedicates the war engine to the Emperor. Kill Banners The Kill Banner displays the Titan-class foe kills attributable to an individual Moderatus. The Kill Banner usually takes the shape of triangle, with a top section bearing decoration used to differentiate each Moderati's banner, and the lower section listing the kills – usually in the form of skulls. If there is only one gun Moderatus aboard a Titan, only one banner will be flown. The Moderati religiously mark their feats on their banners, as a form of service to the Titan, and in extension, to the Machine god. Heresy Banners '' Heresy Banner; The Campaign motto "Bellum Justum" ("War of the Just") later became the Order's motto]] During the dark days of the Horus Heresy, fully half of the Collegia Titanica has declared for the Warmaster and joined Horus in his bid for power over Mankind. Those Titans that have remained loyal to the Emperor during these grim times – and survived – gained the right to fly Heresy Banners, as a show of their steadfast loyalty to the Imperium. The banner, in addition to decoration specific to a given Titan Order, bears the Divisio Militaris eagle, the Legion's campaign motto, citations and honours from battles the Titan has taken part in, as well as purity seals it has been awarded during this period. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' (1988), pp. 2, 5, 6-7, 18, 29, 51 *''Codex Titanicus'' (1989), pp. 4, 7, 13, 15, 18, 22-23, 26-27, 30 *''Titan Legions'' (1994), pp. 11-16, 19 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pg. 251 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 34-35, 42, 48, 53, 60, 79, 83-84, 112-113, 118, 199 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 37, 49, 88, 205-206 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 44, 50 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 18-19, 36, 39, 50-51, 56, 106 *''Imperial Armour Update 2006'', pg. 5 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Warhammer 40'000 Apocalypse'', pg 124 *''Warhammer 40'000 Rulebook'' (4th Edition), pg. 121 *''The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' by Alan Merett, pp. 354-362 *Third War for Armageddon Worldwide Campaign Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Collegia Titanica Category:C Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium